


Announcement

by Insertpoetryhere



Series: Dad AU [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Big News!!!, Gen, M/M, More Katie Manfred-Anderson, also, dads being dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: Connor and Markus have news.Hank has no patience.Katie has a lot of drawings.





	Announcement

Katie swung her legs back and forth in the chair, humming off-key as she scribbled on the brightly colored piece of pink construction paper. Her dad sat in the chair next to her, LED flashing yellow as he watched his 3 year old with curiosity. 

“Do you like it, Daddy?” She asked, holding the paper up for Connor to see. He squinted at the paper for a second.

“Wow Katie, that’s a lovely… pig?” He asked, smiling at his toddler. Katie frowned.

“No Daddy, it’s us!” She laid the paper out on the table in front of them. She began to gesture to the collection of shapeless blobs “There’s you, that one’s Papa, and that’s me!”

Connor nodded, noting the small blue dot on his blob’s temple. “Oh, I see it now.” He smiled over at her. “My sensors must not be working right today.”

Katie beamed, turning her attention back to the paper and picking up a black crayon. As she began adding lopsided smiley faces to each shape, Markus walked into the room. He pressed a kiss to the little girl’s temple, smiling as she recoiled from feeling the sandpaper texture of his artificial stubble (Connor wished he’d get rid of it). He turned to plant a kiss on his husband’s lips, but Connor put his hand up to block him.

“Get rid of that thing you insist on growing, then we can kiss.” He teased. Markus frowned a little.

“If I remember correctly, our vows said you’d love me unconditionally.” He pointed out, leaning in to kiss Connor one more time. This time, Connor rolled his eyes and kissed back, feeling the scratchiness on his synthetic skin.

“I do love most you unconditionally. Just not that.” Connor kissed Markus’ nose, makin his husband blush and his daughter making a gagging noise. She quickly recovers, grabbing her piece of paper and shoving it into her Papa’s face.

“Look!” She beamed, shaking the paper in emphasis. Green and blue eyes darted over to the picture and a smile split Markus’ face in two.

“That is a beautiful train, sweetie!” He enthused. Connor looked over to him and gave him a small shake of his head. “I mean… farm?”

“It’s us, honey.” Connor corrected, his voice sounding very matter-of-fact. Katie nodded, her curly pigtails bouncing at the sides of her head.

“Isn’t that what I said?” Markus feigned confusion, flashing Connor a smile. He then straightened his back, stretching the joints in his back and walking over to the coat rack by the door. Connor frowned.

“Where are you off to?” He asked, reviewing their shared schedule that he had stored in a folder in his head. He wasn’t supposed to have anything planned today. Markus just sighed.

“I have to go to a meeting with some of the representatives from congress.” He groaned, clearly not looking forward to it. Connor’s confusion only grew.

“I thought Josh said he’d take that one?” He asked, turning in his chair to face Markus. He shrugged his coat on, sighing once more.

“He did, but then he couldn’t make it so he sent Simon… but then something came up with Simon, so he called North…” Markus explained. “... Who decided that the appropriate thing to do was to sucker punch one of the congressmen. I have to go smooth things over.”

Connor scoffed. “He probably deserved it. Give her a high five for me.”

If he’d learned anything from his unlikely friendship with North, it was that sometimes justice was best served in the form of a swift kick right to the groin. Well, that and that he needed to sign Katie up for Taekwondo as soon as physically possible (he’ll be damned if anyone thinks they can talk to her like that and get away with it).

“You’re probably right, but they don’t seem to agree. They want me to go negotiate.” He wrapped a scarf around his neck (downloading the files that gave them the ability to feel the cold and heat had been the worst choice they ever made. It wasn’t as fun as it looked).

“Alright, just try to hurry back!” Connor urged. “We have to meet Hank and Richard for dinner once they get off work.”

His father and brother had been trying for months to find a time that they all had off in order to meet up and just be a family. But of course, the DPD was demanding, and it was rare for their schedules to line up. Markus nodded.

“I know, I’ll try my best!” He assured them. “I’ll make sure I’m there when we tell them the news.”

He smiled at Connor, who didn’t have the heart to tell him that Hank already knew. Still… he was pretty excited.

Connor waved as the door closed. He looked over at Katie and sighed. Looked like it was just going to be a quiet afternoon at home with his daughter…

Or so he thought.

RINGGG

Connor glanced over at his phone, immediately recognized the number and groaned.

RINGGG

Katie looked up from her paper. “Daddy, your phone’s ringing!” 

RINGGG

“I know sweetie.” He said simply. Katie’s eyes darted from her father to the phone and decided to answer it for him before he could tell her no.

“Hello?” She asked, trying to mimic her daddy’s voice. She nodded thoughtfully, and then held the phone up to Connor’s ear. “It’s for you!”

Connor smiled weakly, taking the phone from her hand. “Hello, Captain Fowler.”

“Connor, how soon can you get to the station?” The Captain wasted no time with niceties. Connor held back a sigh.

“Captain, as much as I’d love to, I don’t have anyone to watch my daughter.” He explained. Katie leaned forward, trying to hear just how involved she was in the conversation.

“Then bring her with. It shouldn’t be too long.” Fowler offered. Connor paused, trying to think of how to respond.

“Captain, that’s no a good idea. She’s 3, I’m not comfortable with-” 

“It’ll be fine, just tell her not to touch anything.” He said simply.

“... Captain, have you ever met a child?” Connor asked, genuinely curious as to how someone would even think that would work on a toddler. Fowler was silent.

“I’ll see you in ten, Connor.” Then he hung up without another word. Connor sighed.

“Katie, do you wanna see where Daddy works?” He turned to his daughter, but saw that she already had her coat and was waiting patiently for him to help her tie her shoes.

Guess that was a yes.

\---

“Fowler has no fuckin’ tact.” Hank muttered. Shaking his head as he watched Katie continue to color her 4th or 5th picture. Connor had the tape at his side, ready to add another drawing to the collage forming on his desk.

“Hank, language!” Connor scolded. Hank threw his hands up in surrender.

“It’s nothing she hasn’t heard already, Connor!” Hank defended, gesturing towards Katie. She looked up, clearly having not listened to the conversation as she held up her drawing with pride.

“Grandpa! It’s you!” She announced enthusiastically. Hank nodded his head.

“Yeah, I can agree with that.” He said, leaning back. He looked over at Connor. “What do you think? Spitting image?”

“Absolutely.” Connor said in a monotone voice. “She really captured your messy mop of hair and inability to do your job.”

Hank recognized the jab. He also knew it was true. “My point exactly.”

Connor sighed, turning to Katie and smiling. He took the paper from her small hands and hung it up alongside the others. Hank scoffed.

“You better hope the next one doesn’t take an interest in art. You won’t have enough room on your desk for work.” He teased Connor looked up to him and put his finger to this lips as a way to tell him to shut up.

“Wait, does she not-?” Hank began, but Connor was quick to cut him off.

“Reed, great timing!” Connor half yelled, causing Gavin to nearly spill his coffee as he passed by. Hank would have felt bad if it had been anyone but Reed.

Gavin scowled. “Tin man.”

It was no secret that Gavin still wasn’t much of a fan of the RK800 model, but his acts of aggression had toned down since he started working with Richard (most likely because he knew that if he laid a hand on him, he’d get his ass kicked into next year).

He looked over to Katie and smiled. “And Dorothy!”

She didn’t know the reference (Hank had tried to get her and her dad to watch The Wizard of Oz, but they always fell asleep during the black and white part) but she still giggled. At first, Hank thought Gavin was warm to her because she was human, but then he once saw him give candy to Kara’s daughter Alice, knowing damn well that she was an android. Turns out he just has a soft spot for kids.

… That gave him an idea.

“Hey Reed, Katie hasn’t had a tour of the place.” Hank announced. “You wanna show her around?”

Gavin’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah, probably beats sitting here and hanging out with her grandpa and way less interesting dad.” Hank shrugged.

Gavin looked over at Connor. “And Robo-Dad over here doesn’t mind?”

“Actually, I kinda d-”

“‘Course not!” Hank interrupts. “We need to talk adult stuff anyay.”

Katie seemed fine with this as she hopped off of the chair, running over to her uncle and hugging his leg. Connor realized he wasn’t going to win, and just sighed.

“10 minutes. Your timer starts now.” He said simply. Gavin smiled widely, allowing the little girl to drag him towards the evidence room. This was probably gonna be fine.

“You still haven’t told her?” Hank askes once the two are out of sight. Connor rolled his eyes.

“No, not yet. Nothing is official yet.” He justifies, continuing to type on his computer. Hank furrows his eyebrows.

“I may not know much about how adoption works, but being on the waiting list sounds pretty official.” Hank commented. “Does Richard know?”

“Nope.” Connor shrugged, turning to face Hank. 

Hank looked at him with absolute shock. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, does Markus even know?”

Connor let out a small laugh, shaking his head slightly. “Yes Hank, Markus knows. I can imagine it would be hard to get on the waiting list without his knowledge.”

Hank shook his head, turning his attention to the papers on his desk only to get bored and turn right back. “You sure you’re ready for this? You know i might be getting just a bit too old to show up at your door at 3 AM just because you can’t get your kid to sleep.”

Connor looked down apprehensively. “Probably not.” He smiled. “But that’s half the fun, isn’t it?”

Hank smiled back nodding thoughtfully. “Any idea what it’s gonna be?”

“We requested a boy…” A playful smile tugged at his lips. “Though I know Katie has been dropping not-so-subtle hints about really wanting a little sister.”

“What did you say to that?” Hank asked, amused.

Connor laughed. “I told her having a little sibling that’s too similar to you isn’t as fun as it sounds. They’ll steal all your shit and say it’s theirs.”

“And I’m sure that was completely unbiased statement, had nothing to do with Richard whatsoever.” Hank added sarcastically.

Connor nodded. “You should expect nothing less from me.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Well, can’t wait to meet my new grandson. You gonna actually pick out a name beforehand this time?”

Connor smiled teasingly. “Yes, we already have one in mind.”

Hank raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really? Do tell.”

Connor looked over at him and shook his head. Hank frowned, already growing impatient. It was obvious that Connor wasn’t going to say a word.

“Looks to me like you get to wait to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really just filler with a little bit of a tease at what’s happening next. Yay.


End file.
